In recent years, a technique called augmented reality (AR) in which additional information is superimposed on a real image so as to be presented to a user has attracted attention. In the AR technique, information presented to a user is also called annotation and the information is visualized as various types of virtual objects such as, for example, texts, icons or animation. As an example of the AR technique, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which an image of a virtual object imitating a real object such as furniture is superimposed on a real image so as to be displayed, thereby easily attempting to arrange furniture and so on.